User talk:Misery/Archive3
Made your sig Misery Is -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:00, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :Nice, but.. that's a lot of characters.. :P ~ ĐONT TALK 11:01, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :: gogo -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:04, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::User:Misery/Sig&action=edit. . Save Page. ups. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:08, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Get an admin to protect it tbh. Frv does it for his sig ;o -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:08, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Don't do it! It's a trap! Also, mebbe I'll have a go at a new sig when I get home tonight. Paintbrush is gay. Photoshop is where it's at. Also, when I remember, I am not going to make a mudkip carebear hybrid for you, Tab. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:12, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Obaby. Tbh, if Misery hasn't taken this sig by 8PM tonight, I'm claiming it. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:13, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::(ec)That's cheating.. and Mostlinked will start from 0 :/ ~ ĐONT TALK 11:14, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Claimed! Template with protection plx Frv! Most linked won't start at zero, the links are still there. Frv didn't get reset. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 11:16, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Is that so? I see. Archive now plz :P ~ ĐONT TALK 11:20, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::And fuck the template. Just use the 528 character sig. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:22, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I told Frv I would archive when Tab made me a new sig, so now he has motivation to protect a template for me :D - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 11:29, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I'm tempted to use a Tab is hawt variant for my sig :< -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:30, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::There is more than one carebear Tab. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 11:33, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Funshine is my favourite though :< -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:35, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::You can use my starfox kirby or wait for Tabbearkip. It's half-Tab, half-carebear, half-mudkip. Also, funshine is the only one who means anything. He pulled me out of sniper fire in 'Nam. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:37, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Because it is you I will let you have Funshine if you make me a sig for another carebear. Better do it before Frv protects! - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 11:38, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Obaby! Give me 5 mins. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:39, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::I leave work in 5 mins and will be gone for like two hours, but you can just edit the template yourself if you make one. I trust you Tab. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 11:40, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::User:Misery/Sig&action=edit. . Save Page. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:41, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::Yeah, you know I WILL look at it before making it my signature. My computer can handle Rawr's archive. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 11:44, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::Hows that? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:45, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::Not quite as shiny as yours without the pink background but win because Grumpy suits my emo name. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 11:47, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::I'll work on a pinktastic alternative for you. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:50, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::Blue grew on me while I was out tbh. I go eat now. PROTECT FRV! Then I'll archive. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 14:29, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :Why am I here? ~~ 15:40, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::Oh, I'll protect it if you want. ~~ 15:41, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::Protect this too plx. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:45, 29 May 2008 (EDT) Firsting is lame tbh(Unless Tab does it) ^ - Misery Is 15:49, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :First. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:50, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::I'm doing it wrong. Why does it insist on shoving a SUBST in there? - Misery Is 15:51, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::Where is the page for that going to be/is? ~~ 15:51, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::User:Misery/sig2. My datestamp is failing too, I'm doing it wrong :< - Misery Is 15:52, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Oh. I know. I'll fix it. ~~ 15:54, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Try now. ~~ 15:55, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Sign fail? - 15:56, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::The thing isn't substing any more, but date is still messed. - 15:57, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Even more fail? - 15:58, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Ups. 15:59, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Now it work. ~~ 16:01, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::WINNER! Much less than three even when you combine Tab AND Frvwfr2! - 16:01, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::That is a great sig. Go Tab. Dragnmn talk 17:15, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Only you both forgot to redirect the images. Did that. Dragnmn talk 17:17, 29 May 2008 (EDT) You've been IWAY'd! Also, when people call me Mr. J, it makes me think of: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harleen_quinzel. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:37, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :IWAY is back baby. Probably going to TRY and get my guild to run it to see how badly it does when your warriors are only strong, not brave. Also, Harley Quinn is hawt. - 04:41, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::Obaby. Tab Is 04:48, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::I concur, good sirs. Carry on if you wish; I don't think I'd mind being The Joker tbh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:56, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::^. We do more IWAY tonight. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 04:57, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Can I have MyWay with you? :3 --Underwood 05:00, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Mebbe if your way involves my foot in your ass ;) - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:04, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Not into footing, fisting maybe, not footing.--Underwood 05:08, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Too bad. My fists only go in the other end. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:15, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::saywut--Underwood 05:23, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::More IWAY. It's brave. Can you tell I actually have work to do today? - 06:34, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Noob. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:36, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Tab is back to moo sig :< - 06:37, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I have adopted a rotation system. I will change between this sig, funshine bear sig and 4 other carebear sigs every 4 hours to cause maximum confusion. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:38, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Tab wins again. Stop winning Tab, let other people win for once. - 07:01, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Ever notice how similar the words nigger and winner are? How 'bout that. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:08, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::I cant help it :< -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:09, 30 May 2008 (EDT) Awesomesauce New idea for a PvE build. May require a BiP, but well worth it imo. Someone test and make a build article: prof=ranger/assassin expertise=12+1+1 marksmanship=12+1Vanguard Assassin SupportShotSanctuaryShotSignetReflexesOptionalSignet/build If you need usage you suck and don't deserve this build. - 17:25, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :I liked the Echo/Arcane Mimicry team better tbh. --71.229 18:46, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::Nice! --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 10:45, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::Wasting 4 skills to spam Vanguard when AP does the same... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:47, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::...this has a 1/10 change it fails because blindness doesn't make you always miss. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 18:52{GMT}2-06-MMVIII :::::So obstruct yourself? - 15:11, 2 June 2008 (EDT) TA is srs bsns Guild team, Ok. So bad. So very bad. They got two kills, we killed wiped them like 3 times but couldn't get to priest in time. I also left the Arcane Languor ping there because I was running a Magebane Ranger. Lots of spells on those. That was first TA match, 10th for Edcc Edcc, so we stayed even though our Rt healer which got us the rest of us to 10 left. So bad. So scared of the ban hammer now :< - 13:54, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :lolol --71.229 05:20, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::Mere words cannot describe how tempted I am to whisp them. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:02, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::Did you want to form a TA group with them? - 07:04, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Among other things. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:08, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Anet won't be banning you tbh. They'll be too busy washing the urine out of their pants and wiping the tears of laughter from their eyes. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:18, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Oh, by the by. The four people leaving at the end of the screen shot were all the members of their team. - 07:21, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::moo -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:23, 2 June 2008 (EDT) Your sig How do you have so that signing is really short? Teach me :o ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 15:51, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :Frv and double redirects tbh. - 16:07, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::Can you teach me? :o ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:31, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::Make a template, make a template that substs that template, subst the subst template into your signature, get Frv to protect. Go look at and the redirect. - 16:44, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Ok so I would go to User:Infidel/NewSig subst and put my sig code there, then I go to User:Infidel/NewSig and put , and have Frv protect the pages? Or am I missing something? ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 17:31, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::^. Then put the one with Subst into your signature, it will auto subst. - 17:37, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Ahha. So my signature code would be User:Infidel/NewSig subst. Thanks much. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 17:43, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Test to make sure you taught me right... ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 17:45, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I did something wrong. Halp. 17:46, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Nah, was just update delay, WIN! - 17:46, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Thank you kind sir. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 17:47, 3 June 2008 (EDT) Faggotry, it won't work. Should my "Nickname" box say this: Because that is what I have it set to. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 17:48, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :Maybe closing/reopening internet will work? ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 17:50, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::No, it should be - 17:53, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::Oh, thanks for the help, but I had to upload a picture instead. Rapta made me :( 17:59, 3 June 2008 (EDT) I can't beat spike teams with my randomway if I don't play a ranger True story. - 17:47, 3 June 2008 (EDT) I ARE VERY STRONG RAGE AB GUILD! I seriously cbf playing with people so much worse than me who never want to GvG. If you want to GvG semi-regularly(quasi-daily) between about 9pm - 12am German time(GMT+2, i.e. 7pm-10pm GMT I think) either invite me to your guild so I can rage mine, guest me frequently until you realise I don't suck and invite me to your guild or rage your guild and I will kick people mostly at random from my guild to form our GvG core. Looking to run brave builds eventually that aren't total blockwhores but if we suck we may have to run VoDway for a while. I don't care about titles, I don't care about past guilds, just have vent(probably need to find a server or I'll steal one tbh) and listen/communicate and don't roll a bloody air-spike ele when I ask for a necromancer. I'd prefer to flag but I'm a strong and brave frontliner(kind meh at calling tactics) and I could learn to monk in 8v8(mostly arenas to date) or if we need a fail ranger I am good at failing to be a ranger. Someone save me from this madness: "Yeah, it's a good blood spike build, you have probably seen it owning you in arenas" prof=N/? blo=12 sou=12SpiritSiphonRitualPactof the AggressorRenewalFleshMasochism/build Responses cannot come too quickly.IGN: Mimi Misery - 15:19, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :My guilds currently around r800, but we aren't gvging currently as a result of people having exams. Before we stopped we had more people wanting to play than spaces though. Also, that bar is leet. Lord of all tyria 15:27, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :I'm almost certain I've ran into that build. Also, no GvG, guild's running blockshit and still tanking. :< What the fuck am I babbling about, that was like three guilds ago. Whisper my brother in game (IGN in profile), tell him you don't suck and you want to GvG. New guild's trying to put a core together, so you shouldn't have too much trouble getting some playtime as long as you don't mind r4k. --71.229 22:59, 3 June 2008 (EDT) Possibly strong RA build? Thought about this when I woke up after mucking around with golem dervish. Discuss: prof=D/W scy=12+1+1 windprayers=11+1 hammermastery=6backbreakervictoryassaultattackinsighthasteflailsignet/build Spike left to right, precast Attacker's Insight. Flail will last about as long as backbreaker. I don't think the spike has as many domoges as a backbreaker sin, but you can pressure with this as well and good positioning will allow you to build adrenaline quickly with your scythe. Perhaps the hammer mastery should be in Mysticism instead, because I am pretty sure no one will be using a req 6 hammer. - 04:21, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :And Shadow Walk is a stance, does that mean it can activate while you are knocked down? That could be epic as a monk defence skill. Problem is, you'd need a cancel or it would disable all your prot for 30 seconds =/ - 04:26, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::Disciplined Stance tbh. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 04:41, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::For monk defence? BORING TAB. Yeah, it was more for like use on the BLight monk for lolz. Defend yourself using Shadow Walk/Dark Escape or Dash. - 04:43, 4 June 2008 (EDT) moo -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 04:44, 4 June 2008 (EDT) Golem Dervishes are awesome. They pressure RA like crazy, they roll bad ppl, and they make bad people who think they are good /rage. Sproing! Also, Let's join Tab's guild and GvG. You, me, and Tab makes 3 who are always on at the same time; 1 more should be easy and the rest can guest. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:26, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :o_O You think Tab would let us in to SoD? I'm pretty fail. But you are so right about golem dervishes. People who are actually good know that RA is full of bad people, so better than devil you know right? - 06:29, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::SoD is a pug. I've guested people that have owned gw for less than a week before. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:31, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::I don't care, I'm going to randomly rage guilds and guild hop for a while till I find one I like. Tab might be too strong at PvE to GvG with us though. If Tab invites me, to SoD I will come. - 06:33, 5 June 2008 (EDT) moo -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 04:44, 4 June 2008 (EDT) 1AM GMT Is when all the Koreans go to sleep. Nestled happily in their suspended animation chambers stacked up like bags of rice they assimilate another day's winnings into their collective hive-mind. The ones that are awake are sentries and they are over worked. They have been running crazy shit in TA for hours and they're surviving solely on coffee-flavored bubblegum and tentacle hentai. That is when the Pioneers invade! Hailing from fields afar they smite the dreaded slant-eye and claim many FRAWRESS RICKORY!s. They truly are strong and brave. But only if they weren't beaten severely in 3 minutes by LaX smurfs earlier that night. Ups. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:37, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :You know, in all those games last night, I didn't plant a single flag. Epic flag running tbh. - 05:00, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::Flags are for flaggots tbh. c wut I did thar? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:05, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::Not really, no. Go home Panic. - 05:12, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Meh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:18, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::You're worse flagger than me then :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:26, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Not really. Flaggers aren't just for flagging. I didn't plant the flag against the 4:4 split because I had to go defend against the split. If I had planted, they would have overplanted forcing someone from our stand team to start volleying flags or free morale boosts for them. We won that game. Every other game we got rolled at the stand. If I had planted, they would have overplanted anyway, so the planting effort would have been wasted. When we were turtling in base there was no point sneaking a flag out because we weren't getting ANY kills and they already had morale, so preventing them boosting would have done nothing, except taken away our party heals for 30 seconds assuming I snuck through and back flawlessly, then taking away their flagger for like a minute while he overcapped. Considering in that situation we typically got rolled within a minute, staying and healing was a better option. You hit the nail on the head when you said we needed better monks on another talk page. I can't say if other people weren't kiting enough or how much prot they were getting. I tended to not be under much pressure so I can't judge if it is everyone else's fault for dying or the monk's, but better monks wouldn't have hurt. You can be a brave frontliner or something maybe next time instead of being forced to be a monk. Actually, now that I think about it, I may have planted once against the 4:4 split after they routed to their boat when we collapsed on the split and ganked it. - 09:39, 6 June 2008 (EDT) Caretaker's Charge Flaggers are epic win. I just went a round of 1v1 with the meta one, no skill changes, Splinter Weapon, Recuperation and everything versus some kind of dagger sin and I won. Epic. Oh and he was bad but I am epic win, discuss. Oh, and I was bored ok! - 17:01, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :Because 1v1 shows off some real skill <3 Brandnew. 17:07, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::Lol, it's awesome when you don't play with half your bar useless and beat someone. Then they are very very bad. - 17:36, 7 June 2008 (EDT) TA prof=d/w scythe=12+1+1 myst=10 wind=8+1StrikeVictoryVictorySweepof FuryHasteInsightSignet/build prof=d/w scythe=12+1+1 myst=10 wind=8+1StrikeVictoryVictoryBlowof FuryHasteInsightSignet/build prof=n/w soul=12+1 curses=12+1+1of DoomEnchantmentParasiteDefensesFeastSendingFaintheartednessSignet/build prof=mo/w divine=10 heal=12+1+1 prot=8+1of HealingSpiritConditionTouchGuardianMindVeilBash/build Gangbang their monk until you win. Good y/n, wtb suggestion on what redbar overkill to drop for Vigorous. --71.229 05:28, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :lolforgot=critical eye. 'cause spamming SA is 'spensive and 42*1.414 = domage. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:33, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah, that was it. Thoughts? --71.229 05:34, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::We'll have to try it some time. Don't think you need the added SA pressure when you've got those two dervs; You could either be srsbsns and run utility or you can be euro and run a Rt/Mo and overkill your defense - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:41, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Necro camps the assassin and rapes him, ranger camps monks and interrupts/rapes him, monk uses guardian and warrior kills the monk. Easy. Or just take the extremely common blindbot (Me/N) and inflict blind on all of the frontline and let your ranger camp the monk. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:42, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::No Frenzy, I'd say WoD nec over the sin. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:43, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Necros are the reason I went with Spotless and Veil. Frenzy is because maintainable double attack speed is fuckawesome with scythes, and with three physicals, I figured odds were pretty good you'd get away with it. And yeah, WoD's probably better. --71.229 05:50, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::People that play TA are eurofaggots without fail. They derive near orgasmic levels of pleasure from linebacking. I'd imagine that the thought of going against a derv with Frenzy would make them wet with anticipation. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:15, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Lineback their linebackers. :D :::::::Okay, no Frenzy for srs bsnss. Heart of Fury? --71.229 06:17, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::^. I'd take Harrier's Haste over Pious Haste too. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:18, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::kk. Swap one Wild for a Bull's? --71.229 06:23, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I'd probably swap one for Mystic/Eremite's. I don't really like bulls on a derv. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:25, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Prot Strike works too. I keep forgettng about the Mystic nerf. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:28, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Yeah, it'd probably work better than Mystic. I'm gonna head to bed. --71.229 06:31, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::About the WoD bar... Don't people normally run Price for rangers and Faint or Parasite for warriors? I keep seeing Faint + Para on the same bar. Enlighten me, Tabmootlescakeymcbearface. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:33, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Faint is hawt. Once it's covered, it's a long duration hex that makes it impossible for rangers to interrupt anything and totally destroys a wars DPS. Faint covers all the anti-physical stuff better than any other hex, and it's got a good enough charge to deal with a few of them, so for the second skill, you take either Insidious for decent additional pressure or Enfeeble(ing Blood) or euroness. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:38, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Ok. Didn't expect DAS to affect activation time attack skills for some reason. The few times I've played ranger I don't think I've ever had a DAS hex on me, always stuff like Price so I wouldn't have noticed. And the times I've played Necro, I've been told to Price rangers and Para/Faint the War. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! ::::::::::::::::Faint everyone tbh. You also better enchants to maintain Wounding Strike spammage. That's why everyone runs those gay euro conjure scythes. Vigorous Spirit would work good, but you need to find room on your monk bar. Perhaps drop Mending Touch, I don't really know what you plan to use that for except as a panic button. I only run Mending Touch if I'm running Draw, but Tab doesn't like my monk bars muchly. - 07:01, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Well if everyone faints you've won. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:06, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Mending Touch was for the monk to keep himself alive while his goon squad bashed the shit out of everything, but now that it's more balanced it should probably get fixed to Vigorous. Went /W because the necro used to be SA and I hate blocking stances. I don't know how Conjures come out against WB's autocrit. Probably better. And Godliest, that was terrible. :< --71.229 07:07, 9 June 2008 (EDT) GAIS! RA is srs See, srsly srs, takes more skill and strategy than GvG. - 14:57, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :Ya def. ~~ 15:02, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::Told me he's gotten 68 wins in RA, must be pro. - 15:08, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::EPic. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:17, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::lol... reminds me of a r4 guy that kep Z ranking me in RA then quit when I killed him with a fast cast nuke mes by spamming flare with him hexed with rodgorts. Good ole RA, full of elitists. Bigtymerxg4 11:23, 12 June 2008 (EDT) Moo -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:04, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :^ - 05:05, 10 June 2008 (EDT) Hawt synergies Discuss [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:29, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :I love the synergies of no IAS or IMS on a physical. I want to run Twin Moon Sweep on a hammer, but there is just no good way to do it. - 05:35, 10 June 2008 (EDT) --71.229.253.172 07:14, 10 June 2008 (EDT) Enchantment hate at the stand? prof=assassin/ranger criticalstrikes=12+1+1 marksmanship=12apostasyshotshotshotarrowseyeof the masterSignet/build Follow your physicals around, remove all their prot. Interrupt shit. Roll chumps. Strip all this SoH, Conjure bullshit and make meta dervish have no deep wound. Not to be taken in lieu of a standard ranger, would work deliciously with one. Naja? - 05:31, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :ups -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:33, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::I don't comprehend the full meaning of that ups. - 05:35, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::ups -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:36, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Oh, I see. - 05:37, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::What about taking the above bar in a team with big domoges and NO conditions. It would be like, ups, your RC is useless, soz. - 05:37, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::ups -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:38, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::VOLLEY [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:39, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::If I had 8 people in my guild who would GvG I would make them run builds that are just gay anti-meta counters to make people rage at us. - 05:41, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Shackles, Trident, dual Ineptitude, Plague Sig, dual WoH, SoD. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:42, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Four Signet of Midnight mesmers, 4 monks. - 05:43, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Take 2 and 2 DA Paragons. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 05:45, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Do you reckon some kind of new Sineptitude would counter dervsmite? Ineptitude, splits, enchantment hate, gay defenses? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:47, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Chilblains PS necro and a fuckton of melee hate imo. --71.229.253.172 07:17, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::PS? - 07:18, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Sending/Signet for the poison. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:20, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Oic. Come to think of it, above build probably better with a spear for faster attack rate, but you lose Dshot and semi-unblockability :< - 07:21, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::ps + som should be a good melee hate indeed. --'Tiger' grrr!! 07:22, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::'tis, it's bloody TA meta and annoying as hell. Especially with Mantra of Inscriptions. I wonder if with the Blinding Surge nerfs we'll see D/P blindbots and SoM mesmers make their way into GvG. - 07:24, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Som blindbots should always have mantra, such build may come to gvg meta after the SoJ mesmer nerf if there would be one. --'Tiger' grrr!! 07:27, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::They won't. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:28, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::They wont get nerfed or? --'Tiger' grrr!! 07:29, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::Me need to clarify statements more. In the low rank meta for bad players. When trying to get MKOD to GvG a blindbot was suggested, most of them were seriously saying that a D/P blindbot was better than a BSurge, pre-nerf. - 07:31, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::Ups ur guild is really bad. And also; I don't give a fuck about them; nerf the fucking Wounding Strike lame shit, it rapes anything with ease. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:32, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::Key to ws spike are soj mesmers. --'Tiger' grrr!! 07:34, 10 June 2008 (EDT) Tab, get more people so we can run Tabway and I can rage my guild already. - 07:34, 10 June 2008 (EDT) People are idiots Atleast you weren't the first idiot to think i couldn't archive my own page.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 10:20, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :There is no link to the archive on the current discussion page. Fix that, then you will have archived correctly. - 11:06, 10 June 2008 (EDT) Goddamn Izzy Shadow Walk no longer cancels knockdowns. Gay, why close exploits, exploits are fun. There goes my fun. GFG IZZY! - 14:57, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :ups -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:06, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::TBH, fire Izzy, hire Tab, win GW. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:08, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::^. My first balance would be to change the mechanics of Ursan. When you cast it, a dialogue box opens in which you choose what type of bear you want to become (Grizzle, Polar, Black, Koala, Panda), and then you actually look like one while it's up. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:09, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Also, when you use Ursan you say either "STRONG LIKE BEAR!" or "STRONG AND BRAVE!" Also, Mending is now a Hex. The description is: Hex Spell: For 69...100 seconds, if the caster of this Hex's name is Tab, the foe who received this hex fucking dies. For infinate...infinite seconds, Tab continues to be strong and brave. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:12, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Fixed an obvious typo. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:13, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Indeed, lets keep it civil and just fire Izzy. --'Tiger' grrr!! 15:29, 10 June 2008 (EDT) I herd signet mesmers were gud So I wanted to make one as an excuse to use Glyph of Essence/Diversion which is absolutely hawt as a combo. Discuss: prof=mesmer/elementalist dominationmagic=11+1+1 inspirationmagic=10+1 fastcasting=10+1of essencediversiondistractionof humilityof distractionsignetof inscriptionsSignet/build Looks pretty terrible to me. No bloody idea what elite to use, Psychic Distraction so you could waste all your energy disabling skills before Glyph of Essence ate it all for your superdiversion. You can keep Glyph of Essence up while you spam your signets waiting for the opportunity to use superdiversion I think, someone tell me if game mechanics don't work this way. Bar is probably too interrupt heavy, I was wondering about Signet of Clumsiness so this could fulfill a similar but crappier role to the current signet mesmers. Other options include Signet of Disenchantment, you could easily hide 15-20 energy at all times so you can use all your energy based skills whenever you want. Yeah, it doesn't have SoH or linebacking, but... SUPERDIVERSION! Just make sure you Signet of Humility their RC, then divert WoH and win the internets. - 04:46, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :Simple Thievery? ~ ĐONT TALK 04:55, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::You could put in any elite interrupt there if you wanted to really, Power Block, Psychic Instability, doesn't really make a difference, Psychic Distraction is a hard interrupt though. Be funny to steal someone's rezz signet if it gave you an extra 4 seconds on distracting signet. That signet is practically Dshot on this bar, except it only hits spells :< - 04:59, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::Indeed, Psychic Distraction would be by far one of the most annoying interrupt skill, at least in my oppinion. --'Tiger' grrr!! 07:30, 12 June 2008 (EDT) Why? You may as well just run Power Block. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:57, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :13 second disable != 50 second disable? Plus, you could run Power Block as well, not like you need the energy. Powerblock their protmonk, Diversion everyone's everything, win the internets? I WANT SUPERDIVERSION! - 08:00, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::Meh. GoE Diversion isn't really worth it since the LoD nerf. I suppose it would be decent for shitting on Guardian in 4v4, but meh. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:02, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::It's barely worth a 50 second disable in 4v4, the match should be over after a 20 second dshot disable on an important skill or in this case a 20 second Signet of Distraction disable. This makes me a sad panda. - 08:26, 12 June 2008 (EDT) New Header for PIANC because he fails Dual Hammer WoDway was fun. And it rolled some Smurfs which is nice. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:40, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :ZOMG TOTALLY IGNORING THE TOPIC AT HAND PANIC, but yes it was. Dual hammers is fair pressure, decent linebacking and I slowly stopped failing as a monk, especially once I got some support :< The end was so fail, we were slowly beating those guys, then I disconnect.... twice... - 06:42, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::Would've taken them otherwise. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:45, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::Their monk was pretty good. He held off both Rawr and I trying to knocklock him. We should run that more often. WoD fagging someone and KLing two people with big domages is pretty nasty. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:48, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::The build also does a good job of covering up the fact that I have forgotten how to monk. - 06:50, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Defensive offense makes us very Euro indeed. Welcome to the new meta. The only way it could be gayer is if we swapped a hammer warrior for an assacaster. It's kinda weird that we aren't really taking advantage of the warrior's second profs though. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:55, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::"MAKE HASTE!" [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:08, 12 June 2008 (EDT) are you at work or something? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:10, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :Yes. Also, there's not really any room for MH! unless we drop Enraging or Rush and subspec. It'd be poopy. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:11, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::What exactly have you been running, two hammers two WoD necros? --'Tiger' grrr!! 07:17, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::Two Magehunter hammers, WoD necro, and a pretty standard WoH monk. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:19, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::ups. I wanna run 4 WoD O.o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:21, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::So long as you can work out a way to kill something in 3 seconds and keep everyone alive. Life stealing skills scream out to fill that role, but they're pretty bad nowadays. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:23, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::3 WoD N/Rt and 1 Shock Axe then? ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:28, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::If Panic or I are on PvX, we are at work. - 07:45, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::ye, that's what I guessed ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:46, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::moo -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:50, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Yay, Tab showed up, he should comment on the signet mesmer and tell me why I am bad. - 07:51, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::3x WoD N/Rts 1x RI fastcast healer imo. --71.229.253.172 07:53, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::I assume two WoD N/Rt would be enough to mess with other team defenses/healing. --'Tiger' grrr!! 08:43, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::But I assume he wants 3 to spam WoD and trigger Soul Barbs using Recurring Insecurity to make people blow up while shutting them down. Only problem is, WoD doesn't really hurt hex removal. - 08:45, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Ah, but 3>2. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:48, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Indeed, and it is not best to be used as a cover hex. --'Tiger' grrr!! 08:48, 12 June 2008 (EDT) wtf stop having sex or whatever and come HA. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:02, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :Having sex? --'Tiger' grrr!! 13:09, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::Ye? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:28, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::I just got home so stfu. I'm gonna go cook and eat because I am hungry. - 14:18, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::moo -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:21, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Ever get these guys in NZ, Miz? They were popular just about the time The Verve put out Bittersweet symphony and everyone got the bands confused. Can't get this song out of my head and I don't know why. Good song anyway. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7hxe85iErew&NR - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 16:31, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Come HA now tbh. - 16:32, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Can't. Might not be on tonight. Just logged on to listen to it tbh because the last time I actually had a physical copy of the song it was on a FUCKING CASSETTE! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 16:36, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Sounds vaguely familiar, but I can't recall it. - 16:37, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::moo -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:37, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::What do you think of it, Tab? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 16:38, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::iWatch now. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:39, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::obaby. I currently have Queen stuck in my head because of ska :< -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:41, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::wtf! Queen is one of the best bands ever. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:43, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:44, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Ska has pretty gud taste in music tbh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 18:04, 12 June 2008 (EDT) <3 - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:13, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :<3. But I don't use an autoclave and tbh I fuck off down to my office when everyone else sets up all the cleaning. They seem to like immersing beakers in solutions, go figure. - 07:18, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::I actually have no idea what sort of things you'd use to clean up glassware in chemistry; they never asked us to. I've only ever been required to do it in biology. But I can do an LOL IM EMURSING U IN MAH SOLUSHUNS! if you want. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:22, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::Psh, macros don't have to be accurate and it's not like people care what scientists ACTUALLY do. - 07:28, 13 June 2008 (EDT) -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:27, 15 June 2008 (EDT) Stuff I need some. It's on my userpage now. Probably won't be on tonight but if you or your guildies have any of that then I'll pick it up tomorrow. Out of Hammer, Sword, and Axe, Furious, Sundering, Vamp, and Elemental those are the things I'll need. There should be a component merchant tbh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:03, 16 June 2008 (EDT) Some farming ideas I had at lunch I was thinking about how much I suck at my N/Mo 55 Spoil Victor and remembering how much my Mo/D 55 pwned at lunch and wondered about some weirdass new 55s based on rebuffed PvE skills. Would this cause scatter? I'm pretty sure the damage triggers each recast and you get the extra win of 50% block and zero damage taken while having a million regen, energy might suck. Usage is to spam Mirage Cloak. prof=dervish/monk mysticism=9+3 earthprayers=12+1+3 protectionprayers=9SpiritRegenerationSpiritBondZealCloakof Thornsof Sanctity/build I also thought about an Ether Renewal 55 for a build that I am almost certain would not cause AoE scatter: prof=elementalist/monk firemagic=9+3 energystorage=12+1+3 protectionprayers=9of swiftnessrenewalspirittouchspiritspiritspeedburst/build Mending Touch is because you need to take off burning occasionally to stop asploding, maybe Frigid Armor would work better. Thoughts? Anyone wanna go and test either of these? - 07:14, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :Mark of Rodgort and Lava Font. If you position the mob with their left side against a wall (i think), they dont scatter. ::Perma shadowform+50hp+MoR and lava font=ectos. Screw 55ing. Lord of all tyria 10:31, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :::55ing is old school love and screw perma shadow form. I refuse to make a PvE assassin. - 10:33, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::::but...you could call it Misery On Ninja/Misery Kekekekeke/Super Naruto Misery/Misery Ball Z or something! -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:38, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Narutards are narutards. If I am going to buy a new character slot it will not be for a sin. - 10:39, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::A monk called Tab Makes Me Wet or a para called Lol Im Black? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:44, 16 June 2008 (EDT) Also, I made a new build you'll like. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:45, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :Would probably be another PvP slot so I don't have to reroll as much, names would be variants of Tab Owwwwnnnnnzzzzzz. I already have 7 PvE slots that I barely use. If my necromancer can farm and get rep points at the same time I'll do that so my titles progress, that's why I've been doing so much Rihlon Refuge farming, I'm at 26k SS points now. Just keeping an eye out for a future farm that will do a similar thing for me. - 10:47, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::That is strong. Strong energy management. - 10:48, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :::ups. The energy on it is actually pretty solid ;o -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:48, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Only 30 second downtime, pretty comparable to a sin. See my most recent rating for what I think of spike sins, then make sure that build goes into trash where it belongs. - 10:50, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I demand that you apologise to my build for that. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:51, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::You misunderstand me Tab, your build is strong and brave, I meant the sin I most recently voted on deserves to be in trash. That build should be an automatic 5-5-5 but PvX noobs will vote it down. - 10:54, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::I soloed several RA monks with it this morning. It amused me greatly. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:11, 16 June 2008 (EDT) Soul Bind Does this trigger on Spirit Bond? Just wondering if it would be worthwhile taking Soul Bind in a spike team, dropping it on the target, then if Spirit Bond is up, their prot monk explodes instead. Would also make infusing the spike even more dangerous. Everyone has been talking about Soul Bind for pressure, but it could mess up the monks if you ran a spike build, I just don't know what spike build would happily fit a Curses necro inside, Soul Barbs Icy Veins spike perhaps? Pity Soul Barbs doesn't trip Spirit Bond. - 05:15, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :Even if it trigger you would still just get pressure out of it, not spikes. Infuse would half your health and then you would take a massive ~80 damage! Spirit Bond could of course make the Spirit Bonder explode if it's trigger 10 times. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:51, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :Nope. Soul Bind damages the person that used the heal, and with SB, it's SB not the monk themselves that's healing. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:53, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::It was more about Spirit Bond, sad in pants. It won't really do THAT much to the infuser. - 05:56, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::ups. I'm gonna finish my build anyway :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:40, 17 June 2008 (EDT) The point: to make the target spirit bonded and then kill them thanks to Soul Bind and Spirit Bond triggering multiple times. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:46, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :ups ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 06:49, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::Only works on decent monks though, normally spikes get easier with worse monks. Dragnmn talk 06:57, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::Ye, but either way you score a kill :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:00, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::You got a point there =P Dragnmn talk 07:02, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::You spike the infuser btw, as he otherwise can counter this with infuse without dieing ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:03, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::You wouldn't even teleport in tbh, you would do a walk in spike, then the prot monk goes ZOMG! Easy preprot! Ups, I'm dead. Pity it doesn't work like that :< - 07:10, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yep. Spike the SB monk? ;o Add Diversion mesmer to shut down the infuser and then walk spike the SB ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:18, 17 June 2008 (EDT) lolwands A bunch of these: prof=Rt/E Spawning=12+1+1 Fire=12StrengthDwarf WeaponStrikeFlameof RodgortEruptionBattle Standard of Honoroptional /build And mebbe a monk or two and some midline. AutoclaveWAY. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:20, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :Asuran Scan>Deft Strike ;o -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:25, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::Good idea. Eruption probably needs to be replaced too. It's just the best anti-melee I could think of at the time; throw it up when they're almost on top of you and cause mass blind + scatter. As it is now you'd wand stuff for like +100 damage plus burning and knockdowns. Raor. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:27, 17 June 2008 (EDT) -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:30, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :Just had an amusing idea revolving around W/Ds using Scythes, Dwarven Stability, Primal Rage, Whirlwind Attack, and a midline with GDWs. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:36, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::You gais! Actually, with an Imbagon, that'd work. - 11:44, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::I'm back into CoF in about an hour and a half. Wanna be my glimmerbitch? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:52, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I have no idea what time that will be, so maybe! - 14:48, 17 June 2008 (EDT) I want to be at home playing GW. That's three hours away though. QQ. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:55, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :ups -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:56, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::A MissingNo. poem would cheer me up tabkips. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:59, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::You know what Panic? I totally know what you mean. - 10:01, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::The only thing I would actually do is probably go to Kaineng or Kamadan or LA and "WTB Fortitude Axe/Hmr/Swd" - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:04, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I would be pwning RA with my Me/E Lightning Spear spammer :< - 10:06, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::If I had my fortitudes I'd come with you. Also, a lot of the unique shields out there are really crappy. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:13, 18 June 2008 (EDT) It is done. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:18, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :Thanks. Was uplifting. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:28, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::Thanks Was Uplifting? ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:16, 18 June 2008 (EDT) This weekend Double points. Might be doing HM CoFy runs for people. You can either come along for free or glimmerbitch. Any of the times you want to glimmerbitch I'll split some of the cash from the run-ees with you. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:40, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :I might even just idle in your party while I do other stuff :D I could probably even handle glimmer bitching, what I will be doing won't be that taxing, we'll see how things go. I'll probably be appear offline for... various reasons... - 04:47, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::Either way I reckon. If you glimmer, then that's 1 more person I can bring. If you don't, then I still get as much as I would from the 4 other people as I would have if you glimmered. winwin. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:52, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::Just got my DS during lunch. The initial set up lets you choose your language but I doubt if that carries over into the game or not. There doesn't seem to be instructions in my game manual on how to change the language and I know the Jap games don't translate. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:38, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Already made my inquiries to Nintendo customer support tbh. - 08:55, 19 June 2008 (EDT)